1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ski brake.
2. Discussion of Background and Relevant Information
Ski brakes, which are generally mounted onto skis, to replace previously used safety straps which presented well known disadvantages, comprise, in general, two braking elements each having one stop arm ending in a "spade" adapted to be planted in the snow on each side of the ski, to immobilize the ski, when it is separated from the boot of the skier following a fall. The ski brakes generally comprise an elastic mechanism which automatically causes the braking elements to move into the active braking position in which these braking elements project under the ski upon release of the binding. They comprise a pedal connected to the braking elements, on which the ski boot rests to pivot the braking elements to an inactive position when the boot is inserted in the binding and during skiing. The braking elements are retracted vertically and laterally to be above the ski so as not to hinder skiing.
There are various known types of ski brakes of this type in which the path of the braking elements between the active braking position and the inactive position is broken down into a first part during which each braking element moves substantially in a vertical plane, i.e. perpendicular to the ski, until the braking element reaches an intermediate position, and a second part starting from this intermediate position to the inactive position in which each braking element is retracted in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the ski and above the upper surface of the ski. The effect of this is that in the inactive position during skiing, the retracted braking elements are not laterally beyond the ski and thus cannot become unwanted obstacles that rub against the snow during skiing.
Ski brakes of this type, i.e. in which the braking elements are subjected to a vertical and lateral movement, are described more particularly in French Patents Nos. 2,447,208 and 2,526,320.
Also, skis which have a longitudinal rib on their upper 5 surface which extends either along the entire length of the ski or only in the middle portion, i.e. in the area of the "middle sole" where the boot rests solidly affixed to the ski, are known.